Happy Birthday my Devil Butler
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Voici ma toute première fic. Angelika, amoureuse de son démon, souhaite lui offrir un cadeau exceptionnel pour leur anniverssaire de contrat. Mais un grave problème lui fait barage. Quoi lui donner?. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Comment!

Volume 1.

Happy Birthday, my devil Butler

Prologue et Chapitre 1.

Je sais à qui et quand, mais je ne sais pas où, ni comment, ni quoi.

C'était une belle matinée d'hiver et dans le manoir Phantomhive, la jeune comtesse Angelika était sur les nerfs. Aujourd'hui étais l'anniversaire du pacte passé avec son majordome Sébastian Michaelis. Et elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir comme cadeau. Bien que ce ne fût pas son genre de faire des cadeaux, sauf pour son fiancé Samuel à l'occasion de Noël et son anniversaire, elle désirait faire cet effort pour son démon.

Angelika fut sorti de sa torpeur par un toc, toc, toc à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, lança-t-elle.

Sébastian entra alors dans la pièce en poussant un chariot métallique sur lequel reposait le petit déjeuner de sa maîtresse.

- Bien le bonjour, jeune maîtresse, dit le ténébreux avec son habituel sourire si charmeur. Au menu de ce matin, il y a des crêpes farcis au jambon et au fromage ainsi que du thé aux fruits sauvages.

Mais Angelika ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et ne faisait que jouer avec les mèches tombantes de ses cheveux en regardant la fine neige qui tombait par la fenêtre. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à son diable de majordome. L'homme qu'elle aime.

- Eh…jeune maîtresse…vous vous sentez bien? demanda Sébastian en s'approchant de sa bôchan.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il retira donc son gant et posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Le contact réveilla Angelika, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle aimait le doux toucher sur sa peau couleur ivoire. Mais elle dû retirer la main de Sébastian car sa fierté lui interdisait les rapprochements avec son majordome.

Sébastian remit donc son gant et s'apprêta à partir quand Angelika le reteint par la main. À ce toucher, la jeune fille vira à la rouge pivoine et son regard vert émeraude croisa celui rouge sang de Sébastian.

Sébastian senti son cœur faire du cent à l'heure. Comment lui, un démon pouvait ressentir de l'amour pour une simple humaine. Mais, il devait se l'avouer à lui-même, il aimait sa jeune maîtresse, plus que tous.

- Oui, jeune maîtresse? demanda-t-i à sa bôchan qui le retenait toujours.

Angelika dévia son regard pour pouvoir se concentrer, joua sa dernière carte et dit avec sa moue boudeuse habituelle.

- Une fois que j'aurais fini de manger, tu m'habilleras, je dois sortir faire une ou deux courses à Londres.

- Mais jeune maîtresse, vous avez beaucoup de dossiers à remplir et de contrats à signer…commença Sébastian de nouveau en fasse majordome.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, répliqua Angelika. Je ferai mon travail demain avec le reste.

- Bien. Je vais de se pas atteler les chevaux à la voiture, alors, répondit-il.

- Tu peux le faire, mais ce sera Bard qui me servira de cocher et Finny de valais. Toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu feras ton travail d'ordinaire. May Linn et Tanaka m'accompagneras aussi, compris, ordonna Angelika

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour faire vos courses? demanda Sébastian en trouvant le comportement de la jeune Phantomhive étrange.

- Oui, oui! lança la jeune fille en savant parfaitement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Sébastian vienne. Ce serait vraiment idiot que Sébastian l'accompagne quand elle voulait sortir pour essayer de lui trouver un cadeau.

- Très bien, d'en ce cas, dit Sébastian en s'inclinant.

Puis il partit avec un faux sourire.

- Ouf, c'est passez proche, pensa Angelika en entamant son petit déjeuner.

_(Désolé s'il est court, c'est ma première fic, je trouve pas beaucoup d'idée)_


	2. Ou!

Chapitre 2.

Je sais maintenant où, mais pas comment et quoi.

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son repas, elle rappela son majordome pour qu'il l'habille.

Une fois que le ténébreux eue recouverte la châtaine de sa cape et de son chapeau, envelopper ses mains de ses gant et lui eue chaussée ses bottes, il l'a conduisit jusqu'à la voiture et, quand elle fut à l'intérieur, il referma la portière derrière elle. Les quatre domestiques étaient déjà habillés et sur place.

- On sera bientôt de retour, assura Bard en tâtant la visière de sa casquette.

- Ho, ho, ho, lâcha Tanaka, agenouillé sur la banquette de la voiture en tenant sa tasse de thé japonaise (y peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre)

- Eh…jeune maîtresse, je ne vois pas pourquoi à ce que ce soit les domestiques qui vous accompagne, demanda Sébastian à sa bôchan légèrement vexé à l'idée que, d'habitude, c'était lui qui suivait Angelika à chaque fois qu'elle devait sortir à Londres.

- J'ai mes raisons, dit sévèrement Angelika, en s'essayant plus confortablement sur la banquette de cuir.

- Bien, alors, à tous à l'heure, faites bonne route, dit Sébastian en s'inclinant.

- Hi ha, cria Bard en faisant claquer les rênes des chevaux.

La voiture partit en laissant Sébastian seul et songeur sur le seuil.

- Bye bye, Sébastian-san, cria Finny, la tête hors de la fenêtre.

- Au revoir, Sébastian-san, cria à son tour May.

Angelika dû se boucher les oreilles tellement sa femme de ménage et son jardinier faisaient du boucan.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin et les deux domestiques calmés, Angelika les interpela.

- Bon, écouter tous (tout le monde sauf Bard regarda la jeune comtesse, faut bin qu'il regarde la route s'il veut pas qu'ils fassent un face-à-face) aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Sébastian à mon service et je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau à lui offrir. Je vous ai tous fait sortir du manoir en laissant Sébastian seul pour qu'on soit plus tranquille. Alors, l'un de vous a-t-il une idée sur la question? demanda Angelika.

- Mmmmhh, je suis confuse, je ne sais pas, chuchota May

- Désolé, maîtresse, j'en sais rien, ajouta Bard.

- On pourrait peut-être lui offrir un nouveau costume de majordome, proposa Finny.

- Ça sert à rien, dit Bard, il en a treize à la douzaine.

- Ho, ho, ho, dit Tanaka toujours avec son thé (coudon, y sait pas dire autre chose, qu'y change de disque?)

- Vous n'êtes pas très coopératifs et productifs, dit la jeune comtesse.

- Désolé!

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent quand soudain, Finny releva brusquement la tête comme si une chose avait fait tilt dans sa caboche.

- Hé, tout le monde, je viens d'avoir une bonne idée.

Tout le monde se retourna versa Finny qui affichais un énorme sourire sur son visage.

- Bin, dis là nous, dit Angelika.

- Ouais accouche, lança Bard, et vite, car on arrive à Londres.

- En fait, je viens d'y penser. Mais aujourd'hui, vous ne saviez pas que c'est le jour du marché aux puces à la place centrale de Londres?

Mais oui, Angelika aurait dû y penser. C'était écrit dans le journal que lui avait apporté Sébastian ce matin.

- C'est une excellente idée, Finny, s'exclama May Linn.

- Tu vois quand tu veux! lui lança Bard.

- Ho, ho, ho. Dit Tanaka

- Parfais, dit Angelika, nous allons nos rendre au marché et voir si nous pouvons trouver un cadeau pour Sébastian, d'accord?

- D'accord, dire en cœur les domestiques, sauf Tanaka.


	3. Quoi!

Chapitre 3.

Je sais finalement comment, mais toujours pas quoi.

Une fois arrivés à Londres, Bard stationna la voiture dans la rue voisine de la place centrale. En descendant du véhicule, la jeune Phantomhive se tourna vers le cuisinier et le vieux majordome de ses parents et ordonna.

- Vous deux restez ici, on ne sera pas longs.

- Mais…commença l'ex militaire.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, dit sévèrement la jeune comtesse en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici et veille sur la voiture.

- Bien…se résigna Bard.

- Ho, ho, ho, dit Tanaka

Et la comtesse partis en direction du marché suivit de May Linn et de Finny.

. . .

Arrivés à la place centrale de Londres, l'endroit était méconnaissable. Sur les deux côtés de la rue, des petits étalages et des tables surchargées de marchandises s'alignaient jusqu'au bout de l'allée. On aurait dit que tous les marchands de la ville étaient venus vendre leurs produits. Là où on portait le regard, on pouvait voir: des meubles, des œuvres d'art, des livres, des bijoux, des vêtements, des produits de beauté et médicinales, divers instruments et ustensiles, de la vaisselle, des objets en tous genres, etc…

La jeune Phantomhive et ses domestiques firent le tour de toutes les boutiques, mais ne trouvèrent rien qui aurait pu faire plaisirs à Sébastian. May Linn avait été tentée par le lunetier, mais les deux autres désapprouvèrent. Sébastian n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. (Pour qu'il fasse après ça autant de bêtises que May Linn, non merci) Finny aimait beaucoup les divers accessoires pour les cheveux comme les peignes, les pinces ornées de décorations etc. (étant donné que lui, portait toujours des barrettes) mais s'était tout simplement hors de question. Sébastian n'avait pas non plus besoin de s'efféminer.

Arrivée à la fin de l'allée, n'ayant rien trouvée et bord du découragement, Angelika pensait à renoncer et à rentrer quand ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta net sur place.

Tous au bout de la rue se tenais une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs et habillée en paysanne. Elle était assise sur une simple chaise de bois dur et devant elle, posé par terre…il y avait un caisson contenant deux adorables chatons aux poils longs. L'un était noir avec des yeux rouges, exactement comme Sébastian. A son cou, étais noué un ruban rouge. Le second était châtain-caramel aux yeux verts, comme Angelika. Il avait un ruban vert au cou.

La jeune comtesse se dirigea vers la vieille femme en entraînant sa femme de ménage et son jardinier avec elle.

- Dites grand-mère, combien sont vos chatons? demanda Angelika.

- Oh, mais ma petite, ils sont excessivement chers et je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies assez d'argent.

- Prenez un autre ton avec moi. Sachez que je suis la comtesse Angelika Phantomhive, le Chat de la Reine et que vous me devez le respect. Combien sont vos chatons? s'énerva la jeune fille en sortant un porte-monnaie de sous sa cape.

- Comme tu voudras, il sont mille livres sterling chacun, répondit la vieille dame.

- Tenez, dit Angelika en tendant la somme d'argent demandée.

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit la vieille en empochant l'argent de la comtesse en souriant, ce qui fit apparaître des dents gâtés.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça, c'est ça, dit Angelika d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle prit le caisson dans ses bras et ordonna à ses domestiques de l'a suivre. Elle était sauvée, elle avait enfin le cadeau parfait pour l'homme à qui appartenait son cœur.


	4. Ça y est!

Chapitre 4.

Ça y est.

Une fois de retour dans la calèche et les chatons poser sur genoux, Angelika demanda l'attention de ces domestiques.

- Bon écoutez vous tous. Il ne faut absolument pas que Sébastian voit les chatons avant ce soir. C'est pourquoi Bard, May Linn, Finny, vous entrerez les premiers et vous ferrez en sortes que Sébastian ne les voit pas. Vous irez les cachez dans mon armoire. Et tant qu'à y être vous leurs déposerez aussi une soucoupe de lait. C'est clair!

- Yes mademoiselle!

Au manoir (POV Sébastian).

Sébastian était en train de faire le dîner de sa maîtresse en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je me demande pourquoi la jeune maîtresse est si distraite et si distante. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Je ferais peut-être bien de lui parler quand j'irai la coucher plus tard, pensa-t-il.

(POV Normal)

Un bruit se fit entendre, un bruit de sabots. La jeune maîtresse était revenue. Sébastian fini de préparer le dîner en centième vitesse et alla accueillir sa bôchan. Mais quand il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, les trois catastrophes entraîrent en trombe dans le manoir et s'élancèrent serrés ensemble comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose dans l'escalier. Tanaka entra à son tour et puis finalement, la jeune Phantomhive arriva et ferma la porte. Elle se retourna vers son majordome qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre (il a été écrabouillé entre la porte et le mur, c'tune farce ^-^)

- Alors, as-tu pris racine ou quoi? demanda Angelika

Sébastian se réveilla soudainement et repris son habituel sourire.

- Bien sûr que non, je suis heureux que la jeune maîtresse soit revenue. Vous arrivée à temps, le dîner est prêt, annonça le majordome des enfers en débarrassant la châtaine de ses vêtements chauds

- Bien, je meurs de faim. Sauf que, Sébastian, jusqu'à l'heure de dormir, ne vas pas dans ma chambre, c'est un ordre.

- Entendu, répondit Sébastian.

- Parfait, alors qu'as-tu préparé pour le dîner?

- Il vous sera servi votre plat préféré, une salade de pâtes à l'huile d'olive et au vinaigre balsamique. Et comme dessert, une tarte aux framboises et aux amandes. répondit Sébastian.

- Je vois, dit Angelika avec un très léger sourire.

Sébastian conduisit Angelika dans la salle à manger puis ressortit cherché la nourriture. Elle s'assit au bout de la longue table et attendit son repas. Sébastian ne tarda pas à revenir avec un chariot métallique comprenant une assiette surmontée d'une cloche. Il la déposa sur la table, enlevât la cloche et la jeune fille entama son dîner.

Pendant que Angelika mangeait de bon appétit et que Sébastian l'accompagnais en jouant un bel air au violon appelé Memory of Fanelia, une tornade rouge apparu au milieu de la salle à manger.

Un homme de taille moyenne devint visible dans la poussière. Il avait de longs cheveux rouge, un manteau féminin et des lunettes à montures assortis et un grand sourire aux dents pointues. Il tenait à la main une grosse tronçonneuse. C'était Grell Sutcliff.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là, s'exclama Angelika en lâchant ses couverts et se levant de son fauteuil.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi jeune maîtresse, ajouta Sébastian en arrêtant de jouer.

- Oh, mais je peux te répondre, si ça peut te faire plaisir, Sebby, dit Grell d'une voix sensuelle. Je suis venue ici pour te voir et pour te dire que si tu dois jouer du violon pour quelqu'un, tu dois le faire pour moi et pas pour la gamine.

Au moment où Angelika allait envoyer une grosse réplique bien sanglante au Shinigami, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et un des hommes qui tapait le plus sur le système de Angelika entra sans y être inviter, c'était Lau (ça m'étonne pas pantoute) accompagné de Ran Mao (ça non plus).

- Bonjour comtesse, lança-t-il avec le sourire. Mmmmhhh, ça sent bon ton repas, je peux t'en prendre un peu? demanda Lau comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Quand la jeune Phantomhive voulut répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois et s'en fut trop pour la pauvre patience, déjà très réduite de la comtesse. Le Vicomte de Druitt émergea dans la salle de son pas théâtrale et habillé de blanc (toujours pareille, j'espère qu'y se change parfois).

- Oh, mon petit rouge-gorge, qu'elle est-ce sublime parfum qui stimule mon sens olfactif. Ce si doux arôme des aromates et des assaisonnements. Cette combinaison tomates séchés-persil-parmesan est plus belle encore que le mélange des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, déblatéra le Vicomte.

- …

Quand les trois hommes non désirés se regardèrent, ils s'adressèrent à la jeune Phantomhive en disant d'une même voix.

- C'est qui ceux-là!

- Bon, je crois que ça suffi, pour aujourd'hui, dit Angelika exaspérée en se rasseyant et se tenant le front, Sébastian, fout-moi les dehors, tous, compris?

- D'accord, comment voulez-vous que je procède? demanda le démon.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire de quoi on parle? demanda Lau qui s'était assis sur une chaise, Ran Mao sur les genoux et lui faisait manger les pâtes de la jeune comtesse.

- Dites, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'occuper de moi? s'exclama Grell, une main sur les hanches, l'autre qui tenait sa tronçonneuse sur l'épaule.

- Et moi alors, hein, et moi alors, j'ai besoin d'attention, moi! rugit le Vicomte.

- Comme tu veux, mais qu'ils disparaissent tous, répondit Angelika à Sébastian en ignorant les autres.

- Yes, my Lady, dit Sébastian en s'inclinant.

Sans que quiconque ait pu voir quelque chose, le Shinigami, le trafiquant d'opium et le Vicomte se retrouvèrent tous les trois par terre à moitié défigurés avec une commotion cérébrale. Sébastian fit un origami en forme de rose avec la lame de la tronçonneuse et réduisit en poudre le châssis (William va le tuer, si c'est pas déjà fait). Et à chacun leurs tours, le diable de majordome prit les trois hommes d'un côté par la tignasse et de l'autre par le fond de culotte et avec la force d'un boulet de canon, il les catapulta par la fenêtre. Ran Mao courut rejoindre Lau.

- Bon travail, Sébastian, dit la châtaine, c'est plus calme.

- Merci, jeune maîtresse, répondit le ténébreux.

- Ah, c'est malin, Lau à finit mon repas, même la tarte y a passée, railla Angelika

- Je vais tout de suite vous préparer autre chose, jeune maîtresse, chuchota Sébastian en s'inclinant.

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, vient plutôt me donner mon bain. Après j'irai me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

- Entendu, marmonna le majordome des enfers

Arrivés à la salle de bain, Sébastian fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et déshabilla sa jeune maîtresse. Il était le seul au manoir à avoir le privilège de la laver. Et à avoir le droit de la voir nue. Une fois la bassine pleine, Sébastian déposa Angelika à l'intérieur et commença à lui frotter le dos à mains nue. Angelika appréciait se moment de la journée. Il était beaucoup plus agréable de sentir les mains nues de Sébastian que ses gants. Elle réprima un gémissement quand une des mains du démon passa sur sa clavicule. Angelika sentie ces joues brûler à chaque fois que Sébastian la touchait à mains nues.

Sébastian, lui, adorait le moment du bain. Sa jeune maîtresse recroquevillée complètement nue dans la baignoire avec ses cheveux plaqué sur sa tête et les quelques mèches dans son visage la rendait très belle et attirante. Mais Sébastian devait faire se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser sa jeune maîtresse dans le cou et enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

Quand il dû maintenant lui laver ses courts cheveux ondulés, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts aux ongles noirs et de la sentir. Il respira une odeur de fleur de lotus, de lys blancs et d'orchidées. Angelika aimait trop le contact de son majordome pour se plaindre. Quand Sébastian se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se dépêcha de finir de laver sa bôchan. Il la sécha et lui mit son peignoir en soie noir. Puis ils se rendirent à la chambre de Angelika.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Sébastian lui passa sa chemise de nuit blanche comme neige. Il décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de ses étranges comportements. Il déposa le cache-œil et les deux bagues sur la table de nuit et se lança.

- Eh…jeune maîtresse, il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important…commença le ténébreux.

- Attend, je voudrais te…dit Angelika qui voulait lui donner son cadeau maintenant.

- Désolé, mais c'est important, jeune maîtresse. Je trouve votre comportement très étrange. Vous êtes constamment distraite et plongée dans vos pensées. Vous n'écoutez personne et j'ai l'impression que vous avez essayée de m'éviter toute la journée. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les domestiques sont entrés en trombe dans le manoir? demanda le démon en tenant sa bôchan par les épaules.

Angelika resta d'abord figée, mais revenant soudainement à la réalité, elle répondit d'un ton à la fois calme et réprobateur.

- As-tu finis de protester, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à t'expliquer tous à l'heure, mais tu m'as interrompue et pas laisser le temps.

Angelika se dégagea et se dirigea vers son armoire où les domestiques avaient laissés le caisson des chatons avec un bol de lait à moitié vide. Mais avant de les prendre, elle se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et dit.

- Sébastian, ferme les yeux.

Le majordome des enfers obéis, ni comprenant fichtrement rien. La jeune fille pris les chatons dans ses mains, retourna devant lui et les lui tendis.

- Tu peux les ouvrir, dit doucement Angelika

Quand Sébastian découvrit les bébés félins, il se figea sur place.

- Surprise, ça fait trois ans que tu es à mes côtés. C'était pour ça que j'étais bizarre aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Sébastian se sentit tous à coup bin fin et peiné. La jeune fille qu'il aimait s'était décarcassée pour lui trouver un cadeau et, lui n'avait rien. Quel majordome pitoyable faisait-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous, dit tristement Sébastian.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en lui donnant les chatons.

Sébastian était mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il bien donner à Angelika?

Soudain, une idée lui vint.

- Finalement non, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit Sébastian avec son plus beau sourire.

Il déposa les chatons par terre et avança vers Angelika. Il lui prit doucement le menton et lui donna un baiser. Il fut très agréablement pour les deux. Sébastian passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Angelika puis la fit passer pour rencontrer sa jumelle.

Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer, car la jeune Phantomhive manquait d'air. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, car elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trois ans. Et aussi parce qu'elle aimait le gout des lèvres de Sébastian.

- Je vous aime, murmura ce dernier.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, mais…moi aussi, plus que tous, dit Angelika

Sur son visage s'affichais un sourire. Le premier vrai depuis la mort de ses parents.

Sébastian et Angelika se réembrassèrent, puis le majordome prit sa bôchan dans ses bras et la porta dans son lit. Il la borda avec un baiser sur le front et quand il allait partir avec le chandelier, la jeune comtesse l'interpela.

- Sébastian, attend!

- Oui, jeune maîtresse, demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- S'il-te-plait dors avec moi, cette nuit, dit Angelika.

- Yes, my Lady!

Sébastian déposa le chandelier et enleva ses vêtements sauf son pantalon. Il s'étendit dans le grand lit en serrant sa maîtresse contre lui. Ils devinrent depuis cette nuit, amants.

- Être aimé de vous est mon cadeau, bôchan, murmura Sébastian.

Angelika le remercia d'un baiser.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Grell qui étais revenu regardait la scène en pleurs. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie contre une gamine de treize ans.

- Ooouuuiiinnn! sanglota Grell.

Puis il s'en alla en sautillant sur l'échelle dont il s'était servi pour les regarder tous en continuant de s'égosiller. Il trouvera peut-être le l'affection et de l'attention avec son Willi-chéri (mais quel pleurnichard, celui-là)

_(À suivre dans Amen)_


End file.
